Conventionally, secondary batteries such as a lithium-ion battery and the like are widely used in electric cars and the like. A secondary battery is suitably rechargeable by a charge apparatus and usable repeatedly, accordingly, is excellent in economy and the like.
Meanwhile, as for a conventional general charge apparatus, to bring the charge apparatus to a full charge state as soon as possible, a charge of a secondary battery is performed with no suspension immediately after the secondary battery is connected until the full charge is achieved. Besides, a patent document 1 and a patent document 2 disclose apparatuses that perform a charge of a secondary battery considering temperature for the purpose of performing the charge and the like in a suitable environment.